The Turning of Jacob Black
by Schinney
Summary: What if Edward, Bella and Jacob lived in the 16th century? What if they were all werewolves! And what if Jacob and Edward were in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: March 14****th****, 1592**

They had been chasing him all night. His glossy locks unfurled in the wind as he ran. His cobalt orbs could see the tendrils of light dancing through the snow-dappled branches of the now-bare pine trees. He had reached the edges of his family estate, the magnificent stone building tiny in the distance, but resplendent nonetheless in the pale morning glow.

"Ye, verily I am safe! For what light through yonder forest will put to flight those monstrous beasts!" His velvet tones caressed the morning air. His face glistening with a beauteous sheen, his cravat rakishly askew. He paused momentarily, breathlessly, for his anckle pained him from where the savage beasts had torn at his boot.

"Oh Gods, there is blood!" The handsome young lord cursed, before striding purposefully, toward the manor. Exhaustion swept through his virile, strong limbs like a wave of strong emotion. It would have caused a lesser man to fall.

Staggering to the huge wooden door, he fell! The door swung open with a loud creak and his butler appeared. Concern on his face, he reached down to assist his master.

"It's been so long…see my eyes are red? It's just the fear of losing you…" His voice cracked with emotion.

"Cullen, you wouldn't believe what I've been through…my wife, Bella, is she well?" He asked anxiously, emotions coursing through him.

"She's by the fire in the parlour." The butler, emotional, could barely respond. His spherical globes, so green, filled with tears of relief. Sir Jacob Black nodded, love of his excellent wife causing him to feel strong emotion.

Suddenly, Lady Bella Black walked in. All eyes followed her perfect form, as she elegantly glid through the room. The midnight tresses of her silken hair tumbled endlessly around her swanlike alabaster neck. Her sparkling blue eyes, framed with long dark curling lashes, alighted on her husband. Her tiny rosebud mouth widened into a charmingly delightful smile as she realised he was alive!

Her husband as usual felt unworthy to be in the company of such a perfect angel. He marvelled at his luck at capturing such a precious butterfly. Her elegance, charm, beauty, and talent made her the most perfect of all humans, and too good for this earth. Mere mortals were unworthy of her attention, and everyone instantly fell in love with her. She smelt faintly of chrysanthemums, and gasoline.

"Hello! Good morning!" She said in dulcet tones. The two men gaped in wonder at the perfect eloquence of her exclamation.

Picking her up and twirling her around, for she was as light as a child, they laughed and were blissfully happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: March 15****th**** 1592**

Sir Jacob Black awoke as the tendrils of light crept across his sleeping face. His face was worn and handsomely dishevelled. Running his hand across his face, he noticed a perfect crimson spot of blood on it. Baffled, he slowly looked around, deciphering clues as to what had happened.

His wife's dismembered corpse lay upon the four-poster bed. Her throat torn out, the blood had stained the white satin bed-sheets. Jacob surveyed the macabre scene. He was furious.

"Those murderous beasts!" He howled wolfishly in pain. Emotional pain. The butler came running to his aid immediately.

"Bella! My beautiful wife! My angel! What pain is this! Ah, me!" He threw himself back onto the pillow, and wept. Noticing the butler, he continued.

"What happened? Your face is a mess!"

"You…you're…my lord, it was you!" The butler replied. "You, you're a…a…Werewolf."

"Oh no, not me. I never lose control," Lord Jacob replied, cobalt eyes tearing up as he regarded his dead wife, "Your face…"

The butler smiled bitterly and shook his head. "Oh, it was you…those beasts. They changed you."

Lord Jacob stared with horror as he suddenly realised what he had done. His wife! His beloved, what had he done? And Cullen…his striking face, marred forever by a careless swipe with a wolf paw.

"I…Cullen…" Words failed him, "I'm…sorry…"

Edward reached out to him, sympathy in his beautiful eyes. Edward, sensing the black depths of his pain, took his hand and drew him from the room. Closing the door on the horror inside, he led him to a spare bedchamber nearby. "You shouldn't stay there...you weren't to blame..."

Through his tears Jacob realised how greatly he relied on this man. His heart swelled with too much raging emotion – loss, grief, horror, self-loathing, loneliness and need.

"Still this pulsing night, a plague I call a heartbeat! Kill me, Cullen…" Jacob pleaded with him, his cobalt eyes begging for release from this life. How could he live, knowing he was a monster?

"How can I live, knowing I am a monster?" he said, giving voice to his thoughts, "hurting the two people I love most…"

"…Love? You love me?" Edward asked tremulously, incredulously.

"Kill me Cullen!" shrieked Sir Jacob. Edward's pale and beautiful face became dark with anger. Taking his master's hand, he placed it on himself.

"Feel my blood enraged, it's just the fear of losing you! I won't kill you! I love you so." The words hung in the air, and Jacob's breath caught in his throat. Could it be true? Cupping Edward's face in his hands, he spoke softly, though his grief.

"Your eyes, so green...I could stare for a thousand years…I love you Cullen...Edward. I want to be in you." Edward, acquiescing, kissed Jacob Black tenderly. Their smouldering eyes met in a blaze of passion, as their burning loins pressed together.

"I love you, Edward...stay with me", whispered Jacob, burying his grief in ardour.

Birds sang, and there were flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

Thax for the reviews! Im glad poeple liked it! The next part has some lyrics form my fave band, AFI...the song is miseria cantare, and I was inspired to write this part after listening to it again! Hope you like! ;) ~x~

**March 14, 1695**

The long robe of the Alpha Wolf, Jacob Black, was blue and tied with a sash at the waist, and the hem was trimmed with tassels and small golden bells. One could hear these bells when the Alpha Wolf walked. It was a glorious thing to behold, hinting at the perfectly muscular, oiled form beneath.

On this night, the Alpha Wolf would lay hands upon the initiate. And he would lay hands upon the other. One of these would be sacrificed, but the other, the other would carry all the secrets of the Wolves. He would Joyne them.

At last darkness came. They stood on the rooftop, barefoot, waiting. They could see the glimpses of the moon through the clouds. Those in the highest places howled. Everyone was howling with joy. They were dancing. Their fast was ended. The Alpha Wolf came among them, leading their newest brother to join them. The other, the other was left for our culinary delectation. Dancing half-clothed around their Newest half-clothed, their voices raised in unison, the ancient chant of the Wolves.

"_You are now one of us."_

"_Nothing from nowhere, I am no one at all." _The Newest replied reverently, eliciting the ancient response.

"_Radiate, recognise one silent call as we all form one dark flame."_

**15 March, 1695**

Edward awoke, tendrils of light playing across his dishevelled face. As ever, in the morning, the lightning-scar across his face ached. The pale morning glow was painful in his wrecked human state. The warmth of the Newest, Seth Clearwater, still in his wolf form lay against his side. All around, his brethren lay spooning, both in human and lupine form, exhausted but sated.

Spying the Alpha Wolf, Jacob, standing in the shade, he stood and went to join him.

"My Lord... Jacob. The initiation was a success," Edward smiled softly as he glanced back to the slumbering form of the new wolf. Jacob nodded, pleased at his choice. The decision of the Alpha Wolf to change a human was not one taken lightly. Many did not survive the first turning. The change twisted the minds of some, and forced the clan to destroy them.

"Yes, Edward, the wolf is strong – he will thrive with the Joyning." Jacob's deep velvet tones caressed the words, as he took Edwards hands in his. Edward watched, fascinated as Jacobs tousled hair glistened in the sunlight. His beauty, radiant while human, shone ever more brightly since his own Joyning. Edward was glad he had taken off his shirt.

"Should we wake him?" Edward asked, seeing that Seth had regained human form. Drawing Jacob after him, he walked toward Seth, carefully stepping over the sleeping bodies on the parapet floor. As the molten chocolate spheres of the Newest fluttered open, he saw Jacob smile and heard him think _Welcome, Newest, were bruthers now. _

This mental message of welcome echoed through the minds of all their clan, and was joined by a hundred more. The howls of their Family rose up in the morning air, as they all greeted their new brother.


End file.
